Battle of Bracelets: Solar War/01
This page contains the Chapter 01 of Battle of Bracelets: Solar War, the new arc of Battle of Bracelets. CHAPTER 01: The War that can't be avoided. Apollo, God of the Sun It was a warm night of summer. Aingeru was sleeping at home after so many fights, although the real thing was the he had been enjoying a calm term. There were no Dark Bracelets, no Hades, no enemies... Everything seemed quiet. He had decided to meet Ainhoa the next day, so that they could travel to the beach and stay the next day there, while they enjoy the sea. But Aingeru had felt something, a bad feeling that made him shiver, a feeling that was so roasting, as if he were so next to the sun. Even though, it was necessary to sleep, maybe it was not necessary, the next day would be long... Ainhoa and Aingeru met in the central station of Forestia to take a train that would bring them to Kardias Lethos, a city that was famous by its sandy beaches. The train arrived in relatively short time, two hours more or less. The station wasn't too far from the beach where, according to Ainhoa, Pablo and other friends were waiting for them. And it was true, not only Pablo. Xavier, Bruno and Bella were there. "HEEEEEEY!!! Ainhoa! Aingeru! We are here!!!" Pablo shouted. They weren't next to the sea, something that Pablo regrets. "Pablo, you needn't shout. We can perfectly hear you. Anyways, haven't you found a better place?" Ainhoa asked. Pablo blew for a second, "We arrived too late..., the best places were taken". "Oh... Pablo, I thought you were like a hawk. You find your prey and you hunt it..." Aingeru started to joke, Pablo first felt disappointed, "You aren't the Pablo that I knew", added Aingeru with a grin that upset Pablo. "... SHUT UP!!! You haven't found a good place!", Pablo shouted. His reaction was so violent that Aingeru fell down. "I'm going to buy an ice-cream to the restaurant so that I can get calm" Pablo disappeared in the crowd. "What a temper... Alright, come on" said Ainhoa, Aingeru agreed. When the red bracelet was in the restaurant, he asked the waitress an ice-cream and a minute more or less, he was coming back to the towel. He suddenly stopped, after feeling a presence that had been staring at him since he left the restaurant. He took a look around him, but he didn't see anything, until a hand suddenly appeared from his back and took the ice-cream that he had bought. The girl that stole him the sweet started to run. It was the same girl that sold him the ice-cream; long, straight, light blond hair, pale skin and wearing white summer dresses. She left the beach but suddenly stopped in a strange place. Pablo reached her there, but said girl seemed to have found what she wanted, talking with him in a better place. "Be quiet, I will give you back this ice-cream" the girl said. "Then, why did you steal me if you aren't eating it. Maybe it is melted now..." said Pablo, his art to make people feel guilty was famous, but this girl didn't look that she would feel sorry. "You are a Golden Bracelet, right?" the girl asked this time. Pablo got pale, because this person knew about him enough. "I knew it. My god sent me to punish you for the several wars that you have generated. I'm Hiruki, Pavo Ikarus!" "Ik-Ikarus?" the Golden Bracelet couldn't react. "Yes, the person who is said to be helper of the God of the Sun, Apollo". Pablo finally got completely worried and his only, but good enough reaction was activating his bracelet. "The God that you say... I'm not going to be punished by him" Hiruki closed her eyes while she was listening to him. Her face turned serious. "Then, I guess I will have to fight you..." Meanwhile, Aingeru started to feel worried by Pablo, he had been in the restaurant like an hour and he hadn't appear, so without asking or telling anyone, he left the water and went to the restaurant, covered by a towel. But Pablo wasn't there. A long, dark-haired man appeared from his back. His smile told the truth, he knew where his friend was. "Are you looking for a guy of your age? Because... I think I know where he is" Aingeru turned his head, the guy had a disturbing face. "Yes, how can you know it?" After a silence the man decided to answer: "Because... He is one that I'm looking for." The Green Bracelet wondered what all that he had been saying was. "Although, I think I'm also looking for you" suddenly the man took Aingeru's hand and dragged him to a part of the beach that was hidden. There, he showed a strange kind of bracelet that he was wearing to Aingeru. "I'm one of the Gemini Ikarus, Lykaios" "What is an Ikarus?" "Servers of the God Apollo, the only god of sun, power that he got from Hyperion". Lykaios said proud about his rank. "And my mission... is... punishing you" "Punishing us?" Aingeru asked again, and then tried to defend himself. "We haven't made anything illegal or harmful" Lykaios laughed hard. "Are you sure? You have attacked two gods, Darkreon of the Shadows and Hades of the Death. And not only that, you have beaten them." He put a severe voice. "Hurting a god deserves... a divine punishment!" Aingeru drew a smile on his face. He began to show a big confidence that started to disturb the Ikarus. "I don't feel like being punished by you". Aingeru activated the bracelet, "So... I guess you will have to fight me" Lykaios started to laugh harder, that was what he wanted to hear. As a result his mouth turned into a giant smile. "Fantastic!!! Punishing you wouldn't be funny if there is no fight. I just hope to have a long fight with you, weak enemies are boring." "Then, you will have a funny fight, are you happy?" "I hope you will be right, Green Bracelet." To be continued... Category:Original Articles Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets Series Category:Alange's Things Category:Written by Alange